Deux Youtubers dans l'espace
by Myastiriana
Summary: Antoine et Mathieu étaient confortablement installés dans un canapé. Ils buvaient des bières. Soirée normale en somme. Oh, et ils ont rencontrés le Docteur. Ok, petite aventure en perspective.


**Coucou à tous !**

**Je me lance dans un crossover Youtubers X Doctor Who !**

**Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster les prochains chapitres, donc pas de reviews type « C'est quaaand la suite ? », j'en saurais strictement rien ^^**

**Bref, poutous sur vous et rendez-vous en bas !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre du 4<span>ème type

Mathieu et Antoine était avachis tels des gros bélougas sur le canapé de ce dernier. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils réfléchissaient au sens de la vie, mais en fait, non.

- Mat', tu penses que faire une vidéo avec une intro de 2 minutes ça fait beaucoup ?

Le dénommé « Mat' » avait les yeux dans le vague et n'écoutait pas vraiment le chevelu.

- Et si je faisais une vidéo SM pour la prochaine fois ? Avec toi dans le rôle-titre bien sûr. Depuis le temps que les fans nous demandent une collaboration.

Mathieu ne réagit pas. Antoine se dit que quelque chose devait vraiment l'avoir choquer pour qu'il soit bloqué comme ça, en mode off sur le sofa.

- Mathieu, demanda Antoine, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Oui, enfin non, enfin… c'est pas important. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, j'aime pas ça.

- Stresse pas mec, c'est sans doute rien. Mais t'es sûr que ça va ?

- C'est rien t'inquiètes pas.

Antoine n'insista pas, mais se promis de découvrir plus tard ce qui tracassait tant son ami.

- Et pour ta vidéo, conseilla Mathieu, ça dépend de l'intro. Celle faite avec Nicolas **(NDA : aka Nyo)** était géniale, donc si c'est dans le même style, c'est cool.

- Bah comme c'est bientôt Halloween, j'pensais faire un truc badass, genre avec du faux sang, des cadavres, des fantômes et Richard.

- Richard ?!

- Bah ouais, Richard.

- Attends j'te la refais. Halloween, sang et fucking Richard !

- Nan mais j'ai une putain d'idée mec. Les fans vont adorer, puis ils vont me vénérer et me dédier un autel dans un lieu saint, genre un bar.

- Ok ! s'exclama Mathieu. Je vais nous chercher des bières, je reviens.

Le plus petit se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine du plus grand. Il ouvrit le frigo puis se saisit de deux bouteilles. Il allait se retourner quand il entendit un bruit sourd venir du jardin d'Antoine. Il crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, mais le bruit recommença suivi de flashs de lumières et du bruit d'un pot cassé.

- Antoine, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ton jardin !

- Hein ?! Cria le touffu.

Antoine alla rapidement dans sa cuisine, et observa le jardin avec Mathieu.

- Attends, indiqua Antoine, j'vais allumer dans le jardin.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière inonda la terrasse et le jardin.

- Mathieu, frappe-moi, je crois que je deviens fou.

- Antoine, est-ce que c'est un… un…

- Bordel Mat', si c'est une blague, elle n'est franchement pas drôle !

- Mais tu crois quoi ?! Que je me serais amusé à faire ça !

- Mais alors, d'où ça vient ?

- Je sais pas mais, imagine juste un instant que c'est le vrai. Je veux dire, le vrai quoi !

- Tu rêves la Mathieu, se moqua Antoine avant de redevenir sérieux. Bon, sinon, on fait quoi là maintenant ?

- On va voir ça de plus près ? proposa Mathieu.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter…

**oOo**

Un TARDIS.

Un TARDIS venait de se poser dans le jardin du touffu.

- Mat', je crois que je vais avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

- On sera deux.

Nos deux amis étaient littéralement figés sur la terrasse, regardant avec une sorte de peur mêlé de curiosité la cabine. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de la fraicheur de la nuit, ni de la fine pellicule de neige qui commençait à tomber.

Soudain, la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit, et un homme portant un nœud papillon et des bretelles sortit.

- Hem hem, commença le curieux personnage, excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais ma cabine a eu un petit problème et j'ai dû atterrir d'urgence, rien de grave rassurez-vous, mais… Oh, je vois que j'ai brisé un de vos pots ! Désolé, c'est juste que je n'aie pas pu calculer exactement ou je me poserais. Ah, ces vieilles machines, toujours des surprises hein ?

Ce flot ininterrompu de paroles les dépassait actuellement. La seule chose à laquelle ils pouvaient penser était : « Putain putain putain ! Le TARDIS ! Le vrai de vrai ! ».

- Excusez-moi, arriva à formuler Mathieu, mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Docteur !

Il dit ça d'un ton enjoué, comme si il s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre.

- Juste Docteur ?

- Oui, juste Docteur.

Puis le « Docteur » repartit à l'intérieur de son TARDIS. Antoine et Mathieu était bloqués sur place, leurs muscles refusant de bouger. Le plus petit ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson, tandis que le plus grand se contentait de regarder dans le vide.

- Antoine, on fait quoi là ?

- Franchement ?

- Ouais.

- J'en sais foutrement rien.

Mathieu eu l'air de réfléchir quelque instant puis annonça :

- On devrait allez voir ce qui fabrique.

- T'es sérieux là !?

- Mais toi t'es sérieux Antoine ! Le 11ème Docteur vient de se poser dans ton jardin, il a laissé la porte de sa cabine ouverte, et toi tu te demandes ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Tu crois réellement que je vais rentrer dans une machine qui voyage à travers le temps et l'espace, avec un extraterrestre de plus de 1200 ans qui se balade toujours avec un tournevis sonique ?!

- Bah ouais. Prends des risques mec. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui a un tournevis sonique dans ta chambre ?

- Change pas de sujets le nain ! Là, je te parle du Gallifreyen qui s'est posé dans mon jardin !

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir adosser à la porte de la cabine le Docteur, qui apparemment les écoutait depuis un bon moment.

- Euh, débuta Mathieu, en fait, c'est drôle mais dans notre monde, enfin non sur notre planète, y'a une série qui parle bah… bah de vous quoi.

- Et puis le Hobbit adore votre partenaire, Clara. D'ailleurs, elle est là ?

- Ta gueule Daniel !

- Attendez, essaya de comprendre l'homme au nœud pap', vous me dites qu'il existe une série sur moi !?

- Oui, tenta d'expliquer Mathieu, et franchement, j'adore ce que vous faites !

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, les Slitheens, les Daleks, les Cybermens, le Silence, tout ça tout ça, bah j'adore !

- Mat', calme-toi là. Tu dois juste le choquer. Imagine si quelqu'un arrivait à te sortir ta bio alors que tu l'a jamais rencontrer.

- Les fangirls le font bien.

- Oui, mais t'es connu, c'est normal. Le Docteur lui n'es pas connu. Enfin sur Terre. Enfin techniquement l'Angleterre le connait, enfin plus maintenant vu qu'Oswin Oswald l'a effacé de tous les fichiers…

- PAUSE ! cria le Docteur. Vous savez tout de moi si j'ai bien compris ?

Les deux amis acquiescèrent.

- On est des fans inconditionnels de la série Doctor Who. Expliqua le châtain.

- Donc vous savez tous de moi ? Oh. Intéressant. Vous allez devoir le prouver.

- D'accord, accepta le plus grand, mais on y gagne quoi nous dans tout ça ?

- Un voyage ou vous voulez à travers le temps et l'espace.

- Ok ! Approuvèrent les deux youtubeurs.

- Bien. Première question. Qui suis-je et qu'est cette boite ?

- Alors, commença le plumeau, vous êtes un extraterrestre de 1200 ans, avec deux cœurs et vous venez de la planète Gallifrey. Jusque-là j'ai bon ?

- Oui.

- Et votre cabine, continua le schizophrène, s'appelle en réalité un TARDIS. Ce qui veut dire Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale. Elle est aussi plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. C'est également un TARDIS de type 40.

- Et le circuit caméléon est cassé. Termina Antoine.

- Je vous l'accorde, vous-êtes très doués. Bien, deuxième question. Et aussi la dernière en fait, j'ai pas le temps pour une autre. Qui est River Song ?

- Ah Antoine, c'est ta chérie !

- La ferme le nain !

- Pardon ?

- Nan rien, il blague, essaya Antoine. C'est une boutade, car Mat' est un plaisantin. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, un plaisantin qui sait que t'es tombé amoureux de…

- Ta gueule !

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes en train de dire que vous aimez ma femme ?

- Pas amoureux nan, tenta vainement d'expliquer Antoine, disons plutôt que son charisme et sa personnalité m'ont agréablement charmés.

- Et son physique. Compléta le plus petit.

- Enfin bref, c'est votre femme.

- Logique le plumeau, il vient de le dire. C'est aussi la fille d'Amy et Rory Williams. Vos amis.

- ERREUR ! Hurla le Docteur. C'est Amy et Rory Pond.

- Non, souffla Antoine d'exaspération, vous voulez que ce soit ça. Mais Amy s'appelle bien Williams maintenant.

- D'accord.

Les deux Youtubers se regardèrent.

- On peut voyager avec vous alors ? Demanda Antoine.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en souriant. Je suis le Docteur. Et le Docteur tient toujours ses promesses.

- Excellent ! Cria le touffu.

Mathieu et Antoine pénétrèrent **(NDA : nan rien de sexuel bande de perverses :p)** à l'intérieur du TARDIS, suivis du Docteur qui les doubla pour aller sautiller autour du panneau de commandes. Il appuya sur divers boutons, baissa plusieurs manettes et écrivit même quelque chose avec une vieille machine à écrire.

Ils étaient subjugués par la beauté du lieu. Ils l'avaient bien sûr vus dans la série, mais pouvoir se retrouver là, dans le TARDIS, s'était un rêve de gosse. Ils déambulèrent dans la cabine, pour au final aller près du Gallifreyen.

- Bon, dit-alors ce dernier, ou voulez-vous allez ?

- Bah j'sais pas trop. Antoine ? Une idée ?

- Sur une planète extérieure peut-être. Ou dans le futur.

- Si vous voulez, proposa le Docteur, j'ai une fonction aléatoire sur mes commandes.

- Ce serais géniale ! Mat' ?

- Et comment !

- Parfait ! Dit l'Alien.

Il se mit à tourner autour des boutons, appuyant sur certains de manière, apparemment, aléatoire.

- C'est parti ! Cria Antoine.

- On y go ! Dit Mathieu.

- Géronimo ! Cria le Docteur en appuyant sur un losange bleu turquoise.

Et ce fut à cet instant que débuta la plus grande aventure de nos deux Youtubers.

A suivre

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! La suite dans un certain temps ^^**

**Love & Nougat**

**Myastiriana**


End file.
